


Detention

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crush on teacher, Detention, High School AU, Holiday Prompt Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: (Young Victor) Shuffling his feet, Yuri walked into the classroom and took his seat in the back. Pulling out his headphones, he set his playlist and laid his head on his desk. He was hoping for the next hour to be quiet so he could nap-- but he knew it was impossible.Two seats over is where Victor sat, popping his bubblegum and giggling into his phone. Maybe if Yuri was lucky-- Victor would just leave him alone.The pull on his headphones suggested not. Groaning, Yuri sat up and gave Victor an annoyed look.“Did you really think you were going to make it through detention and not talk to me?” Victor asked, his smile beaming.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwi_pierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/gifts).



> Here honey! You requested Victurio -- but I also have this thing of making Young Victor and Yuri! Hope you Enjoy it!

Shuffling his feet, Yuri walked into the classroom and took his seat in the back. Pulling out his headphones, he set his playlist and laid his head on his desk. He was hoping for the next hour to be quiet so he could nap-- but he knew it was impossible. 

Two seats over is where Victor sat, popping his bubblegum and giggling into his phone. Maybe if Yuri was lucky-- Victor would just leave him alone. 

The pull on his headphones suggested not. Groaning, Yuri sat up and gave Victor an annoyed look. 

“Did you really think you were going to make it through detention and  _ not _ talk to me?” Victor asked, his smile beaming. 

Shaking his head, Yuri glared over at Victor. Every day the same damn thing. Yuri was in detention for his mouth, Victor for not turning in his homework. 

“You still playing this damn game?” Yuri asked.  


“Yup!” Victor smiled, settling into the desk next to Yuri. “Any chance I can spend time with  _ him _ .” 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri groaned even more. He had no idea why, but for the last year he had been stuck in detention with Victor-- all so he could just stare at their damn dorky teacher. 

“You have issues,” Yuri grumbled. 

A giggle and Victor twirled a strand of his hair that had gotten loose from his ponytail. “I’m in love!” 

“Oh shit… not  _ that _ again,” Yuri groaned, banging his forehead on his desk. 

“Mr. Plisetsky, please don’t bang your head on the desk,” his teacher, Mr. Katsuki said as he came into the room. “It is only an hour that you are stuck in here… which is your fault after all.” 

Groaning, Yuri just left his head resting on his desk for a moment. He could hear Victor shuffling in his seat as Mr. Katsuki settled in. 

“I just don’t get it with you two,” Mr. Katsuki said, moving over where they were seated in the back of the room. Sitting up on the desk in front of them, Mr. Katsuki fixed his glasses and stared down at them. “You are both brilliant students. If you would turn in your assignments Mr. Nikiforov you would be a straight A student.” 

Victor sat up straighter and smiled at their teacher. “But Mr. Katsuki! I always forget!” he whined, popping his bubblegum more, twirling his hair and slowly looking their teach up and down from head to toe.

“Maybe I need to tie a string around your wrist so when you see it you will remember,” Mr. Katsuki laughed out. 

“You can tie me up however you want!” Victor chirped, the slowly licking his hips seductively. 

Yuri shook his head and Mr. Katsuki cleared his throat. “Anyway, you two work on tomorrow’s assignment.” With that, Mr. Katsuki rose from the desk and moved to the front of the class, opening his laptop and doing his own work. 

“Fuck he is so hot,” Victor whispered to him, running his hand under his shirt and smiling at Yuri. 

“Dude, he is wearing… a sweater vest,” Yuri pointed out. 

“I know,” Victor smiled. “I’d love to peel that off him and rip the buttons off his shirt.” 

Rolling his eyes again, Yuri had no idea if he could deal with an hour of this… again. 

“I mean, even the way his khaki pants hug his ass so good!” Victor whispered, popping his gum more and moving his hand under his shirt as he lifted it up, playing with his nipple briefly. “I love him soooooo much!”

“Dude!” Yuri hissed. “Fucking stop!” 

A giggle and Victor pulled his shirt back down. “But he is so…” 

“Old and nerdy,” Yuri added. 

“Perfect,” Victor breathed, leaning forward, his hands under his chin as hearts seem to explode from his eyes. 

“Fucking weirdo,” Yuri mumbled. 

The door to the classroom opened and Mr. Chulanont peaked his head in. “Hey, Yuuri! Can I steal you a sec?” 

“Boys,” Mr. Katsuki said, standing up from his desk. “I mean it, pull out the assignments due tomorrow unless you want spend another afternoon in here.” 

The moment Mr. Katsuki left the room, Victor was sighing loudly and leaning back in his desk. Looking at where Yuri was, Victor was palming his crotch and giggling. “I want him soooo bad,” Victor whined, palming himself harder, and his other hand back under his shirt while leaning back. “I wanna scream his name as he plows deep inside of me!” 

“Dude, chill!” Yuri growled. “That’s so gross!” 

“Maybe if Mr. Katsuki punished me…” Victor breathed, dipping his hands into his jeans. “I don’t even care what he did… he could spank me,  _ really  _ punish me for being a bad boy!”

“Fucking hell!” Yuri exclaimed, sadly this shit happen every day. “Would you restrain yourself for a few fucking minutes!?” 

“But Yuri,” Victor whined. “I got it so bad for our teacher.” 

“Yeah no shit,” Yuri mumbled. He had no idea what the hell Victor saw in that four eyed geek. Mr. Katsuki wasn’t all ancient like the majority of the teachers in the school-- but he also didn’t have the fan club of girls around him like Mr. Chulanont did. 

The door opening and Victor righted himself quickly, popping his bubblegum and twirling his hair. When Yuri looked down, he could clearly see how hard Victor was. Shaking his head, he looked at the clock. This hour always dragged by. 

Mr. Chulanont had followed Mr. Katsuki in and looked over where they sat. “I don’t get it Yuuri,” Mr. Chulanont said, “Those two are always so well behaved in my class.”

“That is because you don’t give homework,” Mr. Katsuki pointed out, adjusting his glasses. 

“I think Mr. Katsuki just likes to punish us,” Victor chirped, sitting up taller and twirling his hair. 

A laugh, and Mr. Chulanont slapped at the desk. “You two need to be nicer to your teacher here!” 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri laid his head back on his desk, listened to the chatter between the two teachers and Victor popping his gum. It took some concentration, but Yuri was able to ignore the giggles from next to him and the way Victor kept rubbing at his own crotch. 

When the hour finally was up, Yuri sat up and watched as their teacher stretched long in his seat. Turning to look at Victor, he could see him practically drooling. He was afraid if he kept rolling his eyes, they would get lodged into his skull. Victor had all about squealed in his desk at their teacher stretching, and Yuri could see the blush form on his cheeks. 

“See you for more punishment tomorrow!” Victor chirped as Mr. Katsuki got his belongings together. 

“Why don’t you just turn in your assignment instead?” Mr. Katsuki asked. 

“Then I don’t get these wonderful afternoons with you!” Victor exclaimed, twirling his hair even more as he stared over at their dorky teacher. 

A sigh and Mr. Katsuki waited for them so he could lock up the classroom. 

Grabbing his bag, he went to stand-- only to have Victor grab his wrist and start pulling him from the classroom. He felt like he was going to trip over his feet and he cursed at Victor’s back-- though it did not matter as Victor continued to pull him. 

It was the same thing almost every day. Yuri had no idea why he even continued to let Victor do this-- though he found himself allowing it. 

The door to the boys bathroom being pushed open and Yuri was pulled in and into a stall. Dropping his bag, Yuri shook his head. “Dammit!” he exclaimed. “Don’t be pulling me around!” 

“Oh c’mon!” Victor whined, moving in closer to him, backing him into the wall. “It is what friends do!” 

“Since when have we ever been friends?” Yuri asked. 

Another smile and Victor pressed up against him, rocking his hips against his body, letting Yuri feel how hard he was. “Of course we are friends,” Victor breathed before pressing his mouth to Yuri’s. 

Friends? Yuri would not consider it that. They had classes together, and had been in the same grade since he could remember. Victor and his stupid long hair, his dumb bubblegum and his obsessive crush on their teacher. It was only this year with this teacher of theirs that things had changed. 

Usually they just walked home together-- Victor talking nonstop about what ever happened in class, Yuri pretending to ignore him. Even on weekends he would find Victor knocking on his door and pushing his way into his room so he could gossip about things Yuri cared nothing about. 

Lips moving over his, pressing harder to him and a tongue slipping into his mouth. Yuri growled a little and grabbed at Victor’s shirt. This was not the shit friends did. 

It shouldn’t surprise him-- Victor did this shit almost every day after detention. When he pulled back, Yuri was not amused that Victor’s bubblegum was in his mouth-- again. It had long since lost its flavor and Yuri was not in the mood to sit and pop bubblegum. Spitting it to the other end of the stall, he smirked at Victor. 

“Was that really necessary?” Victor asked. 

“Hate that shit you chew,” Yuri growled, “and always popping it.” 

Another large grin and Victor was pressing his lips to his again, rocking his hard cock against Yuri’s body. 

“Just blow me and get it over with,” Yuri said, pulling back from the kiss. 

“I only suck my friend’s cocks,” Victor said with a grin. 

Sighing, Yuri grabbed Victor’s ponytail, pulling his head back and biting on his neck. A hiss that turned to a moan, and Yuri was moving his hand down Victor’s jeans. Grabbing Victor’s cock, it was already wet in his briefs. Jerking him fast, Yuri sucked on Victor’s pale skin- keeping his hair balled into his fist. 

Not that Victor would try to stop him. Moans that almost got too loud left Victor’s mouth as he continued to suck on his skin and jerk him off. He knew what Victor was thinking as all this was happening-- he was imagining that stupid teacher of theirs. Yuri just didn’t fucking care. 

“You’re imagining our dorky ass teacher, aren’t you?” Yuri asked. 

“Maybe… a little,” Victor breathed. 

“Fuck,” Yuri grumbled, letting go of his hair and pushing him back. A hand on his shoulder and Yuri was pushing Victor to his knees. Big blue eyes stared up at him, Victor’s ponytail lopsided from where he just pulled Victor’s hair, and a bright mark blooming on his neck. It irritated him a bit that even when they did this shit, Victor still imagined that stupid pig of a teacher. Why couldn’t this idiot have a normal crush like everyone else? Even Yuri had his crushes-- dragging Victor to the football games so they could stare at the players. That was normal. Lusting over some teacher who wore sweater vest was another issue.

Unzipping his jeans, Yuri pulled his cock out-- half hard, and stroked it. He watched Victor lick his lips as he stared at him. Another stroke and Yuri looked down at Victor. “Then imagine this is his cock you are about to suck.” With that he slapped the side of Victor’s cheek with his cock. Watching Victor open his mouth, he slid his cock in. 

Victor closed his mouth around his cock, and started to swirl his tongue around him. Yuri moaned and felt his cock instantly grow fully hard in Victor’s mouth. He didn’t care at all that Victor was thinking of their teacher-- nah, he was just getting his dick sucked. 

Pulling at the tie in Victor’s hair, Yuri watched as his silver hair cascaded down his back. It was thick and Yuri liked to ball it into his fist. When he held the back of Victor’s head, he could lightly thrust into his mouth, hearing those wet slurping sounds with each pull of his dick. 

“I bet your sick ass  _ is _ thinking of our teacher, aren’t you?” Yuri asked, only to have large blue eyes sparkle back up at him. “Fucking pervert.” 

As Victor sucked his cock, he had freed his own cock, stroking it. A moan escaped Yuri’s lips as Victor took him deep into his throat. A tight pull of Victor’s hair, and Yuri thrusted more into his mouth. Slight gagging noises, but Yuri didn’t stop. He was getting close and he knew Victor was too. The more Victor worked his mouth on his cock, the more Yuri felt all the tension in his body move toward his groin.    


Detention was a shitty way to end the school day-- but having his cock sucked sure did make it all worth it. Another swipe of Victor’s tongue over his shaft, and Yuri was grunting, almost doubling over as he came into Victor’s mouth. His knees grew weak and shook. When Victor pulled off his cock, leaning back and stroking himself harder, Yuri held onto the wall for purchase. It was only a couple more strokes and Victor was cumming all over the floor. 

Tucking himself back into his pants, Yuri ran his hands through his hair and went to grab his bag. The bathroom door opening had Victor jumping up and quickly fix his clothing. There was cum on the floor and on the corner of Victor’s mouth. Using his thumb, Yuri cleaned off Victor’s mouth, wiping the excess on his shirt. 

“Dude!” Victor exclaimed. 

“Yuri? Victor?” Mr. Katsuki asked, then a knocking on the stall door. 

A sigh and Yuri felt his face heat up. They did this shit most afternoons after school-- why had their teacher followed them today? 

“Boys?” Mr. Katsuki asked again. “I need you two to go home... now!” 

Opening the stall, Yuri knew his face was red. Victor was equally blushed, though his hair was down covering the mark on his neck. 

“Detention for a week,” Mr. Katsuki said. “I really expect more from you two and you are lucky I am not turning this in to Principal Feltsman.” 

“Yes sir,” Yuri grumbled. Victor was quiet next to him. 

“Now go home-- both of you,” Mr. Katsuki said. 

A nod of their heads and they quickly ran from the bathroom. 

“Yuri!” Victor exclaimed as they exited the school. “An entire week of detention!” 

Slapping his forehead, Yuri could only shake his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I know... another teacher Yuuri! Dammit I can't help it! xDDDD I love thinking of him as the awkwardly HOT dorky teacher!!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
